Leaving You Helpless
by EmberRose98
Summary: I quickly pulled away with the faintest hint of a blush gracing my features. Shizuo was as bright as a tomato and I had to refrain from laughing. The only thing I was cautious about was whether that blush was anger or embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1

Leaving You Helpless

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Durarara for that matter. All rights go to the original owner.****

**I really hope you guys enjoy this, I'm a nervous writer so I don't ever really post things because I'm not used to a ton of criticism. Anyways, sorry if the characters are OOC…I tried my best.**

Chapter 1 (Izaya's POV)

I spun in my black, leather swivel chair, trying my absolute hardest to avoid my work. Namie, my secretary, had stopped filing paperwork to glare at me. In return I paused my spinning for but a moment and smirked.

"Izaya, shouldn't you be getting that information that weirdo requested of you?" she grumbled, slamming her hands on my desk.

"Aww, but Namie, that just sounds so…boring." I whined childishly.

"Get to work! I'm your secretary, but I will not save your ass when these people decide to kill you! I-"Namie's yelling was cut off by my door shattering into millions of splinters.

"IZAAAAYAAA-KUUUUN!" my pet monster, Shizuo, roared.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, I was beginning to get bored. Good thing you showed up~" I said in my usual sing song voice.

Shizu-chan growled and stomped over to where I sat. I simply stared up at him with my hands poised delicately on my dark brown desk. He slammed his hands down in front of mine, expecting me to flinch, but of course I didn't.

"I can't believe you told the whole Internet you had a thing for me! What part of your sick, twisted game was this, huh, Louse!" he shouted into my face.

"Shizu-chan, not everything is one of my games. Some things I really do mean." I stated.

"There's no way in Hell that you actually harbor feelings for me, Louse! I know this is just a mind g-"I cut off Shizu-chan's ranting by leaning forward and pulling him into a kiss.

I quickly pulled away with the faintest hint of a blush gracing my features. Shizuo was as bright as a tomato and I had to refrain from laughing. The only thing I was cautious about was whether that blush was anger or embarrassment.

"I-I…You…" Shizuo stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Ahh, so it was his own embarrassment…


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Durarara for that matter. All rights go to the original owner.****

**I really hope you guys enjoy this, I'm a nervous writer so I don't ever really post things because I'm not used to a ton of criticism. Anyways, sorry if the characters are OOC…I tried my best.**

Chapter 2 (Shizuo's POV)

I tried to find the right words to describe how I felt, but nothing came to mind. Izaya, my high school crush, had just leaned across his desk, the very desk he used for his work, and kissed me upon the lips. I mean damn it, how was I supposed to respond to that?

"Did that seem like a lie to you, hm, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, smirking.

I shook my head "no", still fumbling for words.

"Shizu-chan, by not talking to me, you're only peaking my curiosity. I'm not worried at all, but you tend to be unpredictable. I'm not sure how close I can get to you without my apartment being my death place. Better thing to ponder, should I start running to avoid being crush by my own de-"it was my turn to cut Izaya off.

I pressed my lips onto his, feeling his surprise at first, then his lips meshed with mine. I licked his lower lip which caused him to gasp-quite an unusual thing for Izaya Orihara to do. I dove my tongue strait into his mouth and searched the whole cavern. Finally, I found what I was looking for. I put pressure on a certain spot with my tongue, causing Izaya to elicit a pleasured moan. I pulled away a thin trail of saliva connecting our lips. Our hot breaths mingled as we stared into each other's lust hazed eyes. It was then that I realized that Izaya's black, thick eyelashes made his blood red irises look like pools of blood, hidden by the mystery surrounding them.

"Ahem, Izaya, I'll be taking my leave now. I'll be expecting a full day's pay since you and your lover boy are busy." Namie spoke, blushing a dark red from watching the scene.

Izaya quickly pulled away and faced Namie. I lost my grip on Izaya, and though he looked a mess, he spoke with a cool and confident voice.

"Namie dear, I will do to your paycheck whatever I like. It's not your choice how I pay you."

"So, I do all the work and my pay is deducted!" Namie shouted.

"Oh, Namie, I won't change your pay for giving me my privacy. I do, however, suggest you leave before I change my mind." Izaya said with a laugh.

Namie stormed out angrily, stumbling over the destroyed door. Izaya turned his attention back to me with a smirk.

"Keep going, ne, Shizu-chan?" he asked.

I looked into his blood red eyes and saw want and longing. I pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "See ya 'round, I-za-ya-kun."

With that, I nibbled on his ear for a moment, kissed his neck, and pushed him back into his swivel chair. I started to walk away without even glancing at Izaya, who sat, completely stunned in his chair. I would leave my raven to his own devices.

As long as I kept him on his toes, longing for more of me, he would always be eager to toy with me, and he would never stop loving me. He thought he played me and controlled my actions, but I was the puppeteer and he was my puppet. This is how I liked it, the raven at my control without even realizing it, 'til the end of time.


End file.
